


I Still Get Jealous

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealous Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Just towards the end, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Past Relationship(s), nothing to explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “Do my eyes deceive me, or is the Do Kyungsoo jealous?”The abrupt question comes from somewhere behind Kyungsoo, and it startles him.“Hyung, Noona” Kyungsoo bows, greeting Baekbeom and his newly wedded wife.“Why’re you looking so grumpy and lonely, Soo?” Yoora coos causing Kyungsoo to blush.“Well first of all, I’m not  jealous, like Baekbeom hyung here claims” Kyungsoo starts, glaring at his boyfriend’s brother for scoffing at his blatant lie, “and I’m not lonely, Baekhyun’s just busy”Yoora hums thoughtfully, “just admit you’re jealous Soo” she teases.





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this...is a mess. in my head, it was going to be better but i ended up with this. i am: sorry. i wasn't gonna post it but i spent the whole afternoon trying to write this so *shrug emoji*
> 
> enjoy. xoxo.

_ Ridiculous _ , Kyungsoo thinks to himself.

It is absolutely ridiculous that within the ten minutes he was gone, some random woman had managed to swoop his boyfriend off to the dance floor.

Kyungsoo isn’t the jealous type by any means,  in fact there isn’t a need to be when he feels incredibly secure in his relationship, but if looks could kill, the woman hanging off of Baekhyun’s neck this very moment would have probably dropped dead ten times over by now.

He catches sight of the pair the minute he makes his way back from using the men’s room, and he gets a sudden surge of jealousy. The feeling kind of throws him off because Kyungsoo’s a man that prides himself in being able to keep his emotions in check, he isn’t one to be controlled by strong surges of emotions. 

Taking a deep breath, he takes a seat at his designated table and just watches how the woman brushes her hands across Baekhyun’s shoulders and over the lapels of his suit, adjusting it for him. He taps his fingers furiously and rhythmically against the table, glaring at the pair, a prominent frown on his face not enjoying the way this woman’s eyes sparkle when looking at Baekhyun.

Who was she, anyways. Who did she think she was to so familiarly wrap her arms around  _ his  _ boyfriend’s neck?

It was an outrage, really the way she so blatantly flirtatiously leaned into Baekhyun’s space.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is  _ the _ Do Kyungsoo  _ jealous _ ?”

The abrupt question comes from somewhere behind Kyungsoo, and it startles him.

“Hyung, Noona” Kyungsoo bows, greeting Baekbeom and his newly wedded wife. 

“Why’re you looking so grumpy and lonely, Soo?” Yoora coos causing Kyungsoo to blush.

“Well first of all, I’m  _ not  _ jealous, like Baekbeom hyung here claims” Kyungsoo starts, glaring at his boyfriend’s brother for scoffing at his blatant lie, “and I’m not lonely, Baekhyun’s just busy”

Yoora hums thoughtfully, “just admit you’re jealous Soo” she teases.

“His ears are turning red, come on, quit teasing him babe. Let’s go dance” Baekbeom says, and Kyungsoo’s grateful for that.

“Can I ask, though?” Kyungsoo starts inching a little closer before the couple leaves, “who is that dancing with Baekhyun?”

Yoora smirks and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at her.

“Taeyeon” Baekbeom says before pulling his wife away and whisking her onto the dance floor. 

Taeyeon? As in  _ the  _ Taeyeon. Baekhyun’s  _ ex girlfriend  _ Taeyeon?

Kyungsoo looks back to where Baekhyun is currently spinning Taeyeon and something  _ ugly  _ settles in the pit of his stomach when she leans in to whisper something in Baekhyun’s ear causing him to throw his head back with laughter.

It irked Kyungsoo, and he decided it was enough. With great determination, he stood up and strode over to the pair.

“Sorry to interrupt, but mind if I cut in?” Kyungsoo asks politely startling Taeyeon with his sudden appearance.

“I uh—no, of course not,” she says, her hands slinking away from Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Kyungja!” Baekhyun exclaims as Taeyeon steps back a bit, “there you are,” he says taking ahold of Kyungsoo’s hand. “I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Taeyeon. Tae, this is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo”

Taeyeon looks over at Kyungsoo and smiles kindly at him, “It’s so nice to meet you, Kyungsoo” she tells him extending her hand for him to take.

He does so politely and smiles at her, “likewise, it’s always nice to meet Baekhyun’s friends” he tells her. 

“Well, I’ll excuse myself now. It was nice seeing you again Baek and it was so lovely meeting you Kyungsoo”

Taeyeon bows before disappearing into the sea of party goers. 

“What took so long?” Baekhyun asks as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle leaning in to peck him on the lips

“You seemed pretty entertained, didn’t want to interrupt” Kyungsoo shrugs pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun chuckles giving him a knowing look, “you know, Taeyeon’s a very nice girl. I’m glad you decided to come over instead of glaring holes into the side of her head from across the room” he teases.

“Stop, I feel bad enough, she seemed very sweet” Kyungsoo groans pressing his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

“Out of all the times to suddenly get jealous” Baekhyun laughs.

“I wasn’t jealous, god” Kyungsoo lies and Baekhyun laughs harder. 

-

Much later that night, after they’ve gone home and Baekhyun lays beneath him, panting and sweating, Kyungsoo makes sure to mark up every bit of skin he can get his mouth on.

“Mine” he growls kissing Baekhyun brusingly.

“Yours, only yours” Baekhyun pants against his lips.

Sure he’ll wake up bruised all over, but he can’t find the energy to even care, especially not with the way Kyungsoo is currently running his tongue along the side of his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some jealous ksoo, and this happened.   
> i wanted to write something better tbh but i got burnt out and lost inspiration lol.   
> anyways thanks for reading.   
> comments/kudos always make my heart happy <3


End file.
